Taken
by Allessondra Octavia
Summary: This takes place in chapter 88 when Reino's trying to "rape" Kyoko in Karuizawa. He takes her, fainted from having her first kiss stolen, to his hotel room. You get the picture? First lemon!


**A/N: So, this takes place in chapter 88 when Reino's leaning in to kiss her right before stupid Sho jumps in and tries to punch him. Sho never shows up, so yeah. Kyoko will get a little OOC, but you'll see why *wink* Oh and she forgets about Ren, she's so terrified. Silly Kyoko XP**

"I don't know what he's done to make you hate him so much, but if you hate me as much as Fuwa you will be as passionate toward me too like you were just now." Reino purred, cupping her face. Kyoko stood motionless, terrified and confused.

_Why can't I move? What kind of demon is this guy? Why does he affect me so much? SOMEONE HELP ME! _Kyoko screamed in her mind.

Reino leaned in slowly, "So I'll do everything I can to be more merciless than Fuwa." He closed the distance between their lips and stole her precious first kiss.

Kyoko pretty much died, screamed, cried, and released every demon she possessed all at once. Unfortunately, it didn't affect him; instead, she felt his spell strengthen as he lowered one hand to wrap around her waist inside the unzipped dress.

He pulled away a small distance to see the look on her face and was shocked once more at what he saw: pure despair and anger. He smirked and kissed her again, and again, and again. He slid the hand inside her dress over to the back of her bra and unclipped it.

"You aren't fighting, I'm surprised. Is my presence so strong that you have been weakened after the first try of escape?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she fainted. He picked her up bridal-style and walked through the back entrances and made his way unnoticed into his hotel room. He locked the door and placed her on the bed next to his coffin. Removing the coffin, his shirt, and her dress, he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around the unconscious Kyoko to wait until she awoke.

(An hour passes.)

Kyoko woke up in complete darkness, and recognized that she was warm and on a bed.

"nnnnh? Where am I?"

She felt a kiss on her cheek and she froze, blushing.

"You're awake. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

She turned her head and saw the head beagle's amused face.

"Beagle!" She tried to struggle, but found that she couldn't move anything but her head.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded and kept trying to move around, failing.

"Nothing at all, you're just so weak from despair of me taking away several of your kisses that you can't even find the strength to move."

"That was real?"

"Very." He licked her neck slowly, making her shiver.

"Why me?"

"Because you're special, I told you that before." He nipped her neck and she yelped.

"I'm not special because Fuwa Sho thinks I'm his!"

"I could care less whether you're his or not. You're mine now." He climbed on top of her and she paled. He ran his hand from her neck down and tore off her loose bra. He then swooped down and trailed his tongue over her breasts and up to the place where he had placed a love bite earlier and sank his sharpened teeth in. She gasped in pain, making him smirk and bite harder.

"S-stop Beagle!" She exclaimed.

He lifted his head to see her face, filled with every negative emotion that's possible.

"I'll stop only if you either fight or kiss me back."

"Why do you care?"

"I've never felt like this about a living woman." Her eyes widened as he kissed her on the mouth again. He waited for her to kiss back, but she didn't, so he pulled away.

"We're more alike than you think, Kyoko. We both have the ability to do extraordinary things, we are predators, made of darkness. You feel something for me, but you won't admit it. Show me those feelings Kyoko, and I can help explain them."

Reino kissed her again with passion, trying to show her how he felt. She began to kiss him back, and he quickly slid his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue, wrestling it as she tried to overpower his. He let her win, and pulled away.

"You said you would stop if I kissed back."

"I did, but I meant do that and fully respond with your body. Let me show you what love is, my dear Kyoko. If you hate me and love me, then Fuwa won't even exist in your heart or life anymore. It'll be the ultimate revenge."

He stared at her intently, waiting for a response.

"…I want him gone." She said in a small voice. He kissed her once more, this time with determination. She hesitantly lifted one of her hands to his face, making him stop and pull away with a questioning look. She leaned up very slowly and kissed him very, very softly. Pulling away almost immediately, she whispered: "I hate you Beagle."

He smirked, "I will make you say my name."

He pushed her back down and made sure to touch every square inch of her skin, trying to make her moan. He managed to get a squeak or two, but that wasn't enough. He kissed and massaged every sensitive spot on the female body and finally made her moan quietly when he kissed her behind the ear. He licked the spot, making her moan louder. Reino nibbled her ear lobe and whispered her name huskily, teasing her to say his own name.

His hand wandered down to her underwear and she shuddered. He slowly started pulling it down, and noticed she was completely frozen again. Once it was off, he started to massage her clit slowly, making her REALLY moan. He used his free hand to finger her at the same time and saw he was making her cry with so much pleasure. He decided to stop massaging and just finger harder and faster, and watched as her back arched and her legs spread farther apart.

"Reino!" She moaned.

He slowed down, and withdrew his hand. He crawled back on top of her and cradled her head while he slid his other arm around her waist. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back with just as much tenderness, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't go any farther…please…" She begged.

"Awww, Kyokooo, you're tainted enough as it is."

"Still, don't make me lose my virginity. I want to at least hold onto that last bit of my purity. I beg you Reino, please."

She clung to him, shaking.

"Alright, I won't…if you agree to become my girlfriend."

She looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend. We've done all this, I like you, you like me, so why not?"

"I…I don't know how to show love."

He kissed her forehead, "you already did."

"A-….alright. I'll do it." She smiled slightly.

"Kyoko, I love you." Reino hugged her tightly.

"I..I don't know if I can say it back, Reino." She said, starting to tear up.

"I don't mind waiting until you do, my cute queen."

"Queen?"

"Queen of Darkness."

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that," she giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm getting sleepy, let's take a nap."

Kyoko yawned, "alright, I am too."

He kissed her once more on the lips and pulled the covers back over them.

"Goodnight, Queen Kyoko."

"Goodnight, my King Reino."

(Hmm. Dream ends XP)

Reino woke with a start, and found that he was sweating and his face was red.

"Was that a dream?" He asked the air. He suddenly remembered that he had not only NOT kissed Kyoko that day, but blocked a punch from Fuwa and was shortly beaten up afterward.

He cursed and punched the coffin lid for it not happening.

"I'll just have to make it happen then." He smirked evilly and went back to sleep, dreaming more of ways he made Kyoko love him back.

**Mwahahaha, my first lemon :D So? How did I do? I bet you thought Kyoko went total OOC in the middle hmm? *wink* but then I got you with it being a dream! ^_^ Oh yes, I MIGHT continue this. But you have to review and tell me so yourself! Doesn't a nicer side to Reino just make you wanna scream? XD**


End file.
